Prince of Chivalry
by hermione169242
Summary: When a glimpse into his future allows Arthur the chance to see what becomes of him, will he take the leap he needs to? It was an idea that popped into my head and ran with it. Rating: T. First attempt at Merlin fanfic. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Prince of Chivalry.  
Pairing: Arthur/Gwen--What could be better?  
Rating: T, just in case.  
Summary: When a glance into the future allows Arthur the chance to see himself in a new light, will he dare follow through with it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. I am simply a fan who had this idea in my mind and felt the need to run with it. **

* * *

Chapter One.

"Merlin, are you mad at me, or something?" Arthur's voice rang out from behind the four folding panel wall that created another room, or at least an area for the young Pendragon to change shirts. That choice itself seemed foolish now that he found the one shirt laid out for him was unfit for a man of his stature, even if it remained to be one of his favorite articles of clothing.

Merlin, the young servant, peered his head from around the main door, his attempt to escape for a few seconds to get the Prince more food that he had requested seconds ago foiled. "I never said that." Her argued his case silently, slipping through the door as it shut quietly behind him. "You make me a little frustrated," Came the muttered reply to which Arthur bore no statement that deemed Merlin's words heard.

"Then, what is this?" The prince took two steps to the side and then walked forward, the shirt upon him, one arm raised in the air. His fingers then slipped through the torn hole in the sleeve of the beloved article of clothing, his eyes widening testing his servant.

"That is—well, that is a hole." Merlin commented, the boyish grin spreading across his face at the dramatic disbelief expression that now covered over Arthur's features.

"Yes, yes it is, Merlin. Now what are you going to do about it?" He slipped behind the panels once again, pulling the shirt over his body with a gruff, tossing it over the top of the panel. In the moment of peace, he winced when he heard the water glass drop on the ground and the hasty attempt by Merlin to set it right. Within a few moments, a hand shot through handing Arthur another shirt which he tugged out of his hand slipped over his body, taking one last inspection before walking out of the panel. "Much better."

Making his way towards the elongated table simply for him, he sat himself upon the chair, ignoring the creaks that it let out miserably under the prince's weight. Reaching forward, he picked up the red apple from the silver plate and nibbled on the edge as though testing it before taking a big bite from it. His eyes flew towards Merlin who had a small smirk on his face while he stood there, arms folded together. "Something amusing?"

Quickly, Merlin shook his head, the smile wiping off of his face. "No, nothing at all. Perhaps Gwen could help with-"

Arthur's eyes flew wider as he studied Merlin. "_What_ are you talking about?" Of course, the Pendragon knew of course that he must of mumbled the beauty's name in his sleep. The dream, was of course, a reality that occurred merely few days ago. But that didn't stop Arthur from wanting it to come true again, if only to change the ending finally. He had planted the rose in her home, but the pair hadn't been able to rectify the difference they carried.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Merlin's features replaced the smile on his face, forcing Arthur to roll his annoyed eyes and continue chomping on the apple, his head bowed towards the plate. Merlin quickly refilled his glass before standing back once again, looking towards Arthur before shaking his head as though the prince should have known better. He should have and he did, but nothing stopped him from thinking about the maid. And Merlin knew it.

Polishing off the water in the glass, he stood up and pushed the chair back, walking around the edge of the table before falling short in front of Merlin with an eyebrow raised, index finger pointing towards the warlock. "Tell anybody and I will-"

"Put me in the stocks, yes. I know."

"No, Merlin." Arthur rose an eyebrow even further, a careful glance on his face while he continued staring at the man's eyes. "I will have you hanged." And with that, Arthur dropped his hand and walked out the room, watching as guards all along the corridor showered him with a bow of respect before passing him by. Merlin, of course, kept a close enough gap between the two so as not to get in Arthur's way, but still persisted in his duties of being his servant.

"What have you got planned for today?" Merlin then grimly asked, knowing beyond well that Arthur would have him clean the stalls after the taunt he received about Gwen. But that didn't matter, knowing enough he had been able to cause a blush to creep up Arthur's cheeks alone would allow him the ability to ge through any amount of work.

"You'll be cleaning the stalls, and then shinning my armor. There's been a series of thefts in town and I think I have finally located where the thief is hiding out. We will head out there in the afternoon." Ticking off his fingers as he listed the activities, he found himself so grasped by his own words, he nearly fell over the King's ward as she came dashing around the corner, Guinevere at bay behind her.

A gentle smile overcame both the men as he glanced towards who they considered friends, even if the king would have disapproved. As Morgana passed by, Arthur glanced behind his shoulder before giving Gwen his world famous smile, which she returned with a small absent blush on her chocolate skin. Attempts to hold his tongue rather than speak to the woman forced Arthur to continue smiling as though he had been struck by Cupid-which, he had-and Gwen to simply bow and walk off, carrying her skirts as she hurried to catch up with Morgana.

As Arthur glanced over his shoulder once again, which Gwen had mirrored, he found himself staring till they disappeared around the corner. Then towards the chuckling servant. "Shut up, Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!" He defended himself quickly and followed behind Arthur who began walking even faster than before.

"It's what you were thinking."

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Cocking his head to the side, Merlin paraded behind as they climbed down the stairs together and walked towards what Merlin assumed to be the dining hall where the king was probably gorging himself on his own breakfast.

"Because you are predictable."

The guards before the main doors quickly pulled the two beautifully engraved handles and took a step to the side, allowing Arthur entrance into the dining hall where his father sat at the head, hands nursing a goblet before him. Reaching up, he took a delicate hungry sip from the silver before setting it back down and giving his son a rather gracious smile. "Arthur." And with that, all was needed to be said as Arthur made his way further into room, Merlin keeping his distance at bay.

"I believe that we have located the source of the thief and where he stays. I would like to take a few men out there this afternoon." He began reporting, hands folded in front of him while his eyes and firm features were pointed towards Uther, determination crossing his features.

"Good, good. Yes. Take them out, see that this matter is dealt with." Uther announced into the room, words booming with power as he picked up the glass once again, polishing off the royal liquid hidden inside.

"Very well." A small bow and two steps to the back gave Arthur the option to dismiss himself. Spinning on his heel, carefully made his way out the doors that were still open and waved for Merlin to follow. At a safe distance, Arthur found himself rubbing the back of his neck rather nervously, taking in a small breath as he kept his eyes in front of him.

"Is something the matter?" Merlin questioned softly, raising a brow, a double step allowing him to be next to Arthur this time.

"Of course, Merlin. Everything is perfectly fine."

~.~.~

Horses galloped across the pebbled ground around the courtyard before leading the prized Stallion, upon which Arthur was riding, on the path across the side of the small but powerful town and into the earth mounds and forests resting all around. Within a short time, Arthur had paused the horse's prance and stood over the hill, eyes gazing towards the Castle in which he himself resided. Merlin forced his horse to take a gentle two steps forward before he himself looked out towards the scenery and then towards Arthur.

"We will walk from here." Arthur announced and the hurdle of metal clanking echoed within the confines of the trees as three knights he had taken with him hopped off of their horses and chose a tree to which their horses would be tied too. Arthur himself hopped off, handing the reins towards Merlin who grabbed the rope walked back his horse and Arthur's towards a tree where he tied the ropes around, making sure it was strongly tight. Although, well behaved horses as the ones they had would do well to stay put when commanded.

Silence clouded the area as he began taking steady steps towards the lowering platform into which the main dangers of the forest lay. The strong Knight and Prince carefully rose a hand in the air, glove covered fingers curling into a fist before his index finger pointed in front. A quick glance behind him had shown him his knights knew what they were fixing to do and then towards Merlin who would follow him, of course. And soon, the course was laid before him, knights following their leader further and further into the land.

Sunset broke through the bright sky, darkening the area. But that didn't allow a moment hesitation in the great leader as he continued taking careful steps through the dried grass, boots careful to not carve into the twigs, shattering the silence all around and giving away their location. Merlin, confused as ever, simply took every step as careful as he could. The howls of a lone animal echoed, his concentration lost, his footing messed up and he found himself walking through a pile of twigs, crushing them in defeat.

Arthur spun his head towards Merlin, eyes narrowed in a glare. "Shh!" He commanded loudly, the whisper half a decibel lower than what he anticipated it to be.

"Sire, look." A knight in the back spoke out as all five hunched low to the ground. Eyes then focused on the building before them, a high rise of monumental size stones laid in a small maze style path before them. Each stone held a large etched in cryptic symbols. The one closest to them held a large scorpion ready to attack, while the ones around held an archer and a fish. A lion lived somewhere close as well, the symbols as mystic as the layout around.

"What is this place?"

"Not sure, but keep your voice low." Arthur carefully stood, raising his hand towards the side of his belt, metal connecting with the leather strap as he pulled out his sword. Behind him, three more swords were drawn and suddenly, Arthur wished he had brought in more men. But, he trusted these men with his life and had trained them himself. They were well prepared for anything and he believed in them. He just hoped they believed in himself.

Turning to his left, he signaled for two of the knights to go left and around the building-if there was an around, it seemed to stretch out for so long. Then to the right, he had the last remaining knight take the right which was in more open ground. The second he heard them scampering to their directions, his fingers tightened against the handle of the decorated sword only claimed by his hands. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he stood and slowly took a few steps towards the middle, eyes dancing from one stone to the next, debating on which held the entrance.

"I think it's through there." Merlin whispered softly, fingers extended towards the scorpion etched stone and through the small gap between. From what he could see, the gap wound around the central building which made it seem as though that laid the best efforts.

Nodding his head, Arthur proceeded towards it, heart pounding against his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Steps taken slowly, one at a time, he followed the path towards the stone and then slipped through the gap. Merlin, reluctant, but sensed his duty to keep on saving Arthur, took in a heavy breath and slipped through himself. What neither expected to see was the wide wall up against the side to which they would align themselves through to proceed further. The wall, incased with rare jewels, stood tall in pure gold.

The tension grew in both the men as Arthur swung a look behind to give Merlin a small look. Clutching the sword handle, he swung the blade gently in his hand, preparing for attack if need be. Merlin took in a heavy breath, casting a look behind to be certain they were alone, prepared to use magic if need be. Then, together, the both continued their progress forward through, hearts pounding.

Quickly, darkness surrounded them, encasing them with no way out, confined in stone and the golden wall. Approaching a set of plain oak wooden doors, carved with a strange symbol on the front, the two gave each other looks. Nervous, but determined to prove himself as he had one on many occasions, Arthur pushed the doors open and stood before the threshold into an open area. Grass covered the ground, a stone table in the center. Upon the table stood an arrangement of twelve candles in a circle, a bowl in the center.

"We should leave." Merlin quickly commented, the sense of magic thick in the air. Though, not a single person stood in this room, that didn't stop the young warlock threatened in fear. Surrounded by walls all around didn't help matters in the least.

Arthur simply stepped over the threshold, blade held outstretched before him, pointing at the center of the table. The doors behind slammed shut, dust flying in clouds. Wincing, Arthur glanced around hurriedly. "Show yourself. I command it."

A wave of air shoved through them, carrying the dust through the open air and trapping itself back beneath the old doors. "It's too late to leave." A woman's voice rang out, the sound dripping of serenity and sweetness forcing the two boys to hold down their guard. The words echoed silently in the air, hanging for a second before the sense of peace lathered itself all around. Another gust of wind flew, this time lighting the candles in the center quickly.

"Arthur, we need to _leave_." Merlin reached over in an attempt to tug Arthur from the trance till a wave of green and gold dust, in ribbons, wrapped themselves around Merlin holding him close as he attempted to unleash them.

"Let him go!" Disoriented, Arthur began slashing the blade this way and that, careful to avoid scarring Merlin's own flesh but failed.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The voice whispered, the sound almost in his ear. Arthur spun to not find a soul in the midst of the room other than Merlin who now looked like he remained unconscious.

"What have you done to him? I demand you release him."

"Calm down, young Pendragon. I mean no harm." A beautiful woman suddenly appeared through one of the walls at the far end. Her elegant purple gown flowed around her, almost indecently sheer while her curled blonde locks flew behind her in haste. As she paused before the stone table, she waved her hand in the air, the green and gold sparkles disappeared in a wave and Merlin then collapsed to the ground, still unconscious. A gentle smile spread across her perfectly plump pink lips as she continued staring at the stunned prince. "I'm specifically here to see you."

* * *

**My first attempt at Merlin storyline, so be fair.  
I know this chapter doesn't get too into the storyline, but I promise, it will come together in chapter two.  
Read and review, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The purpose of this story was to get out a cute fluff story idea I had in mind.  
It may not turn out to be as long, with as many chapters as I had anticpated, but I do hope you all enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter Two.

"Is he going to be okay?" Arthur challenged, his sword raising above his shoulder, ready to plunge into the woman provided she do anything to dismiss any trust in her other than what she had already done.

The woman' smile fell slightly as she turned her body to the side and walked, no, glided across the ground, feet hidden from the gown but it was clear she was barefoot. And enticing to any man who came near her. Her blonde locks fell elegantly against her shoulder, wind died down as her hand dropped to her side. Walking around the table, she began approaching Arthur. "He'll be fine, Pendragon. I promise you this."

Arthur nervously took a step back only to find his back hitting the wall, his eyes widening softly. "What are you doing here?" The sword in his hand seared with fire within a few seconds, forcing him to drop it against the ground with a thud. Soft eyes fell against the sword, a red glow soothing into a cooler color as it began being covered with the grass, camouflaging it completely. Fear rang in his eyes, the soul to his very being. "You'll be burned for this." He whispered softly, raising an eyebrow carefully while the woman continued to approach him.

"I don't believe I will, Pendragon. Nor will any other person of my power." Her tone continued to soothe through his body, the flow of it grew further up through his veins. Her voice was almost fruity, if one was capable of that.

"What makes you so certain of this?"

"You."

A blank stare passed through the pair while she stooped a foot from him, her magic pinning him to the wall so he were unable to attack her. Arthur merely let the confused look pass for a second longer before he fruitlessly attempted to pull from her grasp. Of course, he failed. "I have no powers over this." It was Uther who was so compelled to expel any such magic from the lands. He would stop at nothing to provide this happen, but Arthur had seen few sorcerers who were filled with a sense of good. This one he still remained unsure off.

"When you begin King, Pendragon, things will change. For the better."

The first thing that popped into his mind was Guinevere's words when he snuck into her home with the rose in hand. She had said something so similar that Arthur's entire body grew lax against the wall, fingers numb with ambitions of making the beauty smile even for a second loner. His eyes danced back to the witch, eyebrows raising considerably."You don't know this." Words were spoken barely above a whisper, but everything in Arthur's system told him that she had heard him.

"If I told you I could promise you this, then what would you say?" The woman gazed into his soulful eyes, taking a step closer as the sheer cloth covering her body danced in the wind. Her own blonde locks curled around her neck before sliding delicately off as though it were eager to make an impression. Without waiting for a response, however, the woman was in seconds inches from the poor soul, hands tangling in his hair. "You make such a fine King." Her words held a hint of a promise, distant and true as though it came from first hand experience.

"Who are you?"

"If I told you, I would be cheating."

In a second, her entire form grew almost invisible except for the glossy outline, shinning shimmers of her dress glowing in the darkness. A silver haze outlined her slim form as the smile returned to her face. Her body gleamed through the light while her hand rose into the air and settled against Arthur's head. A sharp pain flushed through his entire body before he felt himself floating in the air, eyes snapped closed.

When he did open them, he stood in the hallowed corridor of the castle, the witch standing next to him proudly. "This is how I know, Arthur. This is the future." She whispered softly and glanced back towards the hallway while Arthur forced his eyes from her to the same spot she was watching.

The open arches in the walls let in the bright sunlight. Everything seemed familiar about the hallway and the castle, yet something inside Arthur told him that things had changed.

"Good afternoon, m' lady." A voice much like his own spoke out loudly.

When he turned to the figure, he saw himself standing there, only a few years older, more mature. And dressed like his father. "Am I the king?" He gasped out softly, but when the witch didn't reply and simply continued smiling, Arthur knew the truth. This really was the future and he was the king.

"Good afternoon, my husband." A woman replied softly and Arthur nearly cracked his neck spinning around so fast to see who he would end up being married too. The second he did, his heart fluttered inside of him and his stomach twisted into knots as he watched the elegant woman gather her own skirts and walked down the adjacent hallway to approach his older self, the King.

A bout of nervousness washed over him as he watched the King gently kiss the woman he called his wife as he held her closer. Arthur slowly turned towards the witch who looked like she were in a trance watching the pair before her. "Is that…Guinevere?"

"Very good, Pendragon. You and lady Gwen are united as one when you are King." The witch responded proudly, slowly averting her eyes from the pair before them towards Arthur who could barely keep himself from breathing normally. Not only did his wildest dream come true, but Gwen had transformed into-not that she wasn't already- the most stunning vision he had ever beheld. "Not only that, but you are loved by all." She continued on but Arthur ignored her words, unable to keep his eyes from the woman he would always be in love with.

"You're serious? This isn't some trick?" He gasped out. When the couple before him walked off hand in hand away from vision, Arthur pulled his eyes from the remaining empty spot and turned towards the witch whose eyes were widening softly before her hand rose into the air once again and touched Arthur's head softly.

He soon fell against the ground back in the witch's lair on the ground in a heap, sword resting against his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced around and quickly sat up the second he realized where he was; a heavy breath rang from his parted lips while he attempted to find the witch who was no longer around. The pounding in his head drummed a steady beat. Scrambling to his feet, Arthur picked up the sword and held it in his hand, gripping the handle tightly. The candles no longer remained lit, the woman no longer apparent. The area looked as though no had trampled through the grounds in the last few weeks forcing Arthur to wonder if he were dreaming the whole thing.

"Arthur, you alright?" Merlin mumbled as he too found himself sitting up carefully, hand resting against his head tiredly. A small yawn escaped his lips while the sleeves to the dark blue tunic he wore grazed against his face in his attempt to cover his face and hide his fatigue. "What happened?"

"I don't know but you were right."

Surprised, Merlin stood up and quickly reached down to help Arthur as well before raising an eyebrow. "About what?"

"We shouldn't have come here, Merlin."

~.~.~

Arthur lay in his bed, sleep unable to pour into him till it got to the wee hours of the morning. When he finally did wake up, sunlight streamed against his face, heavy dark curtains spread apart to let in more. Opening his eyes groggily, he rolled over onto his back and watched the ceiling for a brief moment. It wasn't until he had completely woken up that he remembered the events that took place the night before. Sitting up, his legs, tangled in the sheets, curled under before he stretched them out and ran his hand over his face, a heavy moan echoing into the room.

"You're finally up." Merlin's voice rang out as he slowly approached the side of the bed as though making sure Arthur were actually alive.

Without making a sound, Arthur quickly rose out of the bed, cold feet sliding onto the plush carpet beneath his feet. Running a hand through his hair, he took in a deep breath and found himself wondering if Gwen was around the castle today, or if he had the opportunity to even see her. But the second his head filled with those thoughts, he tossed them out. After all, what if what he saw the previous night was nothing more than a foolish attempt to break his guard.

As far as his father was alive, he would never be permitted. Uther hadn't been willing for Arthur to even save the poor woman when she had been taken. Of course, Arthur had ignored that little issue and gone after her anyway. How could he not? Blinking carefully, he watched Merlin as he moved around. Fifteen minutes later, Arthur had taken a bath and was changed into his regular clothes; he had even managed to order Merlin to go clean the stalls he hadn't gotten to the previous day.

A headache that refused to leave put the Pendragon in a state of misery, dismissing Merlin from his chamber so quickly that Merlin nearly tumbled over himself as he rushed out the door. Grunting, Arthur settled himself on the edge of the bed, head falling into the palm of his hands while the silence only threatened his mental state for a few seconds. The knock upon the door brought him from his dangerous thoughts and slowly, his gently parted lips granted entrance to whoever was inside. Thinking it to be Merlin or a guard, he remained sitting on the bed till the beauty he couldn't keep out of his mind quickly slipped through.

His head rose to greet the figure as though ready to demand a quick exit, but the second he set his eyes upon the woman he quickly stood up, all the grace of a knight and stood there looking perplexed. "Gwen? What are you-"

Quickly, her hand motioned behind her as though she were ready to pretend someone behind her was the cause. "Merlin told me you had a bit of a—well, situation last night." She whispered softly, her head slowly bowing lower towards the ground, suddenly embarrassed at having barged in. "I wanted to see if you were alright." Elegantly, her eyes rose towards his.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, ignoring the rush of emotion washing through him like a bucket of water. He couldn't help but look towards the vision he had seen the previous night. Without attempting, his mind playing tricks upon the poor soul, he imagined Gwen in as the future version, or so he thought…hoped. "Thank you." But that couldn't be possible, could it? The option seemed impossible, but Gwen herself had questioned their situation when he ruled. Till then, they remained lovers thrown apart.

Slowly, she nodded her head and took in a small breath. When another reply didn't come as quickly as she had hoped, she found herself wondering what was rushing through the young man's mind but failed miserably. Taking a few breaths, she continued her watch upon him. "I should get back to work."

Every ounce in Arthur's body wanted nothing more than to stop the young woman as she contemplated leaving. "Gwen." He called out softly just as she turned around ready to leave. The second she stopped and tossed a glance over her shoulder, Arthur ran a nervous hand through his hair as though he were determined to provoke his inner manner. He wanted nothing more than to do all he could to make the future hold true from what he had seen, but the strong part compelled him to reach out and understand his father's wishes. "I'll see you around."

That was not at all what Gwen had hoped for the young man to say and hid the disappointment with a shallow smile before she bowed slightly and stepped out the door. Arthur, in the meantime, slammed his head against his hand just as Merlin eased his way into the room, glancing into the hallway and then turning towards Arthur raising a brow. "What did you do to poor Gwen?" He commented, shocked by the sour look upon her face.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Sighing, Arthur sank back into the bed, eyes resting on Merlin who looked amazed for a moment. But, of course, ideas popped into the you warlock's insane mind, but none of which he could reveal.

* * *

**I do have plans for Chapter three and depending on the reviews I get, I may expand the story further out than I had intended.  
Thank you all for the support on this, I do appreciate it.**

Please, please review. Let me know what you think.  
It does help not only my focus, by the expansion of my own ideas as well.

Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, well. Definately needed more Gwen/Arthur moments as promised, so I hope this suffices.**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Guinevere sauntered through the town, the bucket of water freshly filled swinging gently in her hand. It was a miracle that she managed to keep the water in the bucket considering how bad it swung, her mind distorted with the images of Arthur in her mind. For the strangest reason, the Pendragon had been avoiding the maiden for the past few days. While it seemed necessary when Arthur was busy with his job, but the casual run-ins that she looked forward to in the castle had become an walk left unwanted. It came to no surprise to Gwen that the moments she thrived on simply made her heart shatter into pieces.

As she came closer to her home, her eyes came across a familiar figure standing before the main door. While it wasn't who she wanted to see at the moment, she gladly accepted Merlin's presence no matter what. "Merlin, what brings you by?" With a small push, the main door swung open and Gwen was forced to lug the bucket into her home, setting it on the rickety old table before brushing her hands against the cloth of her dress. Silently, she turned towards Merlin, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if anything was the matter. You seemed awfully, well, distracted earlier." Merlin commented, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for her reply. The overeager warlock deemed it necessary to fix any situation that came his way, even if the parties involved would have seen the answer in a much harsher from.

"I am alright. I mean-" Gwen's gaze fell upon her worn out boots, hidden by the skirts of her dress before she let herself take a chance and look back up at a friend's kind features. "Has he found someone else? I thought he would at least have the courage to tell me to my face, but I see that I'm not even worthy of that." Shaking her head, she turned to pick up the bucket on the table and walked towards the back of her home, salt water stinging at her eyes as she blinked them back in efforts to not seem weakened by the false statement.

Merlin blinked a few times before he hurriedly pursued her path, nearly shrinking back when she spun. "Gwen, that isn't it at all. Honest." With some certainty, Merlin promised her what he knew held to be true. Especially when he constantly had to bare that love struck look on his face when his royal highness thought no one was looking. Merlin, however, was as observant as ever and constantly took to understanding the poor man's dilemma. It wasn't easy upholding the knight's honor along with the family stature and know he were in love with someone he couldn't be with.

Gwen's arm rose up, rubbing hastily at the tears that had cascaded down her cheek and looked up. "Then what is it?"

"He's a pratt." Merlin answered, the boyish smile sincerely widening across his features. "The situation is delicate." He finally answered, the gleam in his eyes digressing if only slightly.

"I know that. I just thought he was different." Duty never wavered from her mind, Gwen surpassed Merlin's attempt to stop her and walked towards the front door where she knew she needed to actually get herself some food were she to pass the night keeping a watch on Morgana. Sure, she had more important things on her mind than worry herself to death over a man and had no one to speak of this too other than Merlin who had suddenly the situation under his wing.

"That he is. Just give him a chance." He whispered as he followed her out the door again, closing it behind him. Carefully, his eyes stayed on Gwen as she huddled her body against the cream colored wrap her father had bought her months before his death.

"I didn't realize you two were on such good terms, Merlin." A teasing smile spread on her face as she looked up at his adorable features and then began walking.

"Neither did I." Merlin mumbled the words under his breath. To think, when he and Arthur first met, he hated the man. But after discovering his destiny, Merlin simply divulged himself into thinking and knowing the best way was to do what Arthur needed. He supposed over time, he had grown rather fond of the man, despite his arrogant demeanor at times and lack of knowledge of the common world even if that was what he craved.

~.~.~

"Where is it?" The sound echoed against the darkened forest. Black night sky gleamed high above, the moon the only shadow of a light to allow the eager man his ability to run through with his mission. Surrounded by knights always gave him reason to show leadership. Alone, it seemed as though fear was an allowed expression on his face. But, he had to stand up to the notion of his own promise. He was a knight, a prince, a future leader if not current. Fear couldn't be allowed to be seen on his expression. He was a noble man of royal blood, after all.

The moon beams hit the corners of the forest, illuminating only some parts while others remained threatened by darkness. The horse's neigh only brought Arthur to the brink of terror as he ran his hand against the soft mane. "I'll be right back." Promising a safe return to the only soul around, his horse, Arthur kept a careful grip upon the handle of the sword still safely tucked in the case at the side of his belt. Stepping as slowly as possible, Arthur made every attempt to locate the very surroundings where the twelve massive stones stood majestic.

He hadn't been able to get the witch's words and vision out of his mind. Fearing the worst in the situation, he vowed to find her again and convince her of the truth as he believed it. Or be promised completely and entirely what he had seen had not, in fact, been some fictional fantasy to which he graciously clung to the last few days. The knowledge that the truth would only pain the poor soul made no pledge in Arthur's mind to stop his quest. This was a necessary step he had to take and nothing or no one could have stopped him.

Guards at the palace had been informed of nothing; the window in his room still wide open, rope dangling against the castle walls. All he cared about at the moment was finding the witch. Not having told a soul about what he had seen that night made it all the more easier to convince himself that this was a necessary step. So, here he stood in the dead night in a forest unguarded by knights who would have his back in the least. Yes, Arthur Pendragon was crazy.

Few short steps forced him to trip against a twig and tumble down the plane of grass beneath him. Grunts expressed in hushed efforts only provided him with the knowledge that he clearly needed some light in this area. He landed with a thump on his back, eyes staring at the very existence of the stars high above, each expressing a certain shape. He had no time to star gaze when his very sanity was on the brink of tearing; quickly, he leapt up with a small gruff howl before advancing down the finally found pathway he and his knights-as well as Merlin-had traveled in days prior.

He walked for a few minutes before stopping. Certain he should be staring upon the mystic stones and the inlaid pathway that would travel past a golden wall and into a mysterious hideaway for the witch to settle in, he widened his eyes. What he stared at simply remained to be nothing at all. Instead of grass as seemed present everywhere he looked, a large circle of dirt grew brighter in the glow of the moonlight. Where the structure had been based simply few nights ago, now remained a foolish circle of dirt and nothing more. Not even a single strand of green poked from the grass, unable to find life near.

"Where are you?" Arthur called out, drawing out his sword while he spun in a circle at his heels attempting to find perhaps another location for the advanced structure. Nothing remained to be seen. "Witch! Show yourself." Crying out in desperation didn't allow for Arthur to remain in the midst of any such stunning figure. He stood for what seemed like hours, growing hoarse as he called for the witch by no name other than her specific character type. He danced through the forest in efforts of finding her elsewhere, or some hint of where she would be. She was nowhere to be found.

Was he so desperate as to beg for a witch? Someone who his father would have burned within seconds of knowing her title. Answers were required and nothing allowed for him to convince himself that he wasn't being foolish in this attempt. She would arrive, he promised himself. Settling at the base of a tree, sword dancing back and forth in his hand as entertainment, Arthur waited for another hour till the darkness in the sky broke into rays of light. And only then did the defeated warrior rise from the ground and make his way back to the grounds, truth remained untouched save for the only thoughts that surrounded him.

Whatever the future may hold, his heart remained Gwen's.

~.~.~

Arthur paced back and forth in his room, arms swinging innocently at his side. The only thing that came to his mind was Gwen and the relationship they would share in the future; a relationship they had hoped to make real. At least, Arthur had. Every moment, he found himself studying the woman. Every point of her that spoke out of her differences became every part of her he began to cherish. She believed in him, knew him to be the future king and trusted him. She understood he was still learning and while others had given up on him, she refused.

All those times she sat by his bed when he was on the brink of death, talking to him. He heard those words like it were echoing from a nightingale in the middle of the night. Words soothed him to return to reality. And here he was, avoiding her for the past few days as though she meant nothing to him when the truth remained as completely the opposite. "How can I love someone knowing nothing can ever become of us?" But then, what the vision that the witch had shown him? What truth and justice did that hold?

She deserved the best; frankly, even the Prince of Camelot didn't suffice. Arthur could easily handle a creature that could take down seven of his men, he could easily achieve the ranks of the best swordsman without a glitch, but he couldn't manage to hold on to a love that had been breaking his heart from the moment he knew it couldn't be. Then some backwards witch showed him what he hoped the future would hold telling him it were the truth. Something didn't seem right at all.

The door slowly opened, the creeping of footsteps slowing down. As if a moment of hesitancy, the shadow paused. Arthur, prepared to take down the intruder simply curled his hands into fists. With a sword not near, hand to hand combat was all that was needed. But what intruder surpassed the guards and debated before baring in? Sure enough, the door peeked open further. Worn out boots poked from the brown skirts before a woman emerged from the shadows and then slipped into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" She managed to somehow appear right when he thought about her; had to be some strange advancement in a connection, surely.

"I just-I." And suddenly, a blush crept up her chocolate skin as her embarrassed head bowed towards the ground. "I'm sorry to have intruded, sire. I'll be going." Quietly as ever, she turned about on her heel, gathering her skirts gently before she made her way to the door, heart pounding in her chest. It would only be her attempt to follow through with giving Arthur a chance, but something felt changed. Something had clearly become unique in their situation, leaving her with no option but to disrupt her own attempt at being bold and brave. After all, he was the prince.

"Gwen." Arthur called out. Her entrance had only furthered the speeding of his own heart before he felt it shattering. When she didn't stop and advanced further to the door, Arthur cocked his head to the side and whispered her name again. Her hand fell against the door handle and he took in a small breath. "Guinevere." Sternly, but giving her the option to turn around, a form in which he called her name so often when she became stubborn, he waited there.

In the few seconds she stood there, every part of her wanted nothing more than to turn when he called her name. It wasn't until her whole name was spoken in the tone that always made her either shut up or listen to him did she stop and actually turn. "Yes?"

"Why did you come here?" Arthur carefully walked around the bed and towards the woman who unlatched herself from the door and began taking quick steps to meet him in the middle.

"I wanted to-" She looked up, eyes locked with his own for the briefest of moments. "Is everything okay?" She finally managed to speak out, uncertainty clouding her judgment. "I understand if you don't want to talk to a servant girl, but I do hope you think more of me than just that." Managing half of the words she had been worriedly thinking of the past few nights over and over to utter from her mouth, she continued tilting her head back till she had completely locked eyes with the stunning man who had captured her heart from day one it seemed.

"I think the world of you, Guinevere." This had perhaps been the first time Arthur had ever been able to admit such feelings to the woman. Normally, it would be Merlin who somehow managed to get him to speak in such a manner. Every since the day he spilled his feelings to Merlin by the river when rescuing the poor maiden from distress. He did everything to push Lancelot from his mind, nonetheless. All thoughts that had bothered him early now flew away within seconds.

She took in a small breath. "And here I thought something had changed." She whispered into the thin silent air, attempting to not cause fault. It had been her decision to keep their relationship at bay; not until Arthur was king could a change be made. If only, the change was for better.

His hand gently lifted into the air, palm resting against her cheek. "Not even in the future will it change." Even when he grew to realize this to be true based on his own emotions of the young woman, he also strongly believed and hoped that the future remained as he had once seen. For a second, he attempted the promise but even he knew better. The future could be changed in a manner of minutes; all he would promise would be that his love for her would never become undone. This he knew.

"Arthur, I do believe you will make a difference as a king." Her head tilted up slightly higher, brown soulful eyes gazing into his gleaming orbs as they lit up even more. Embracing the warmth of his hand against her face, she leaned in towards his open palm, the glow of happiness widening with every second she spent close to him.

"With you around, I can't go wrong." The strong attraction between the two possessed him beyond all belief. His hand slid against her shoulder before dropping to her waist, eyes widening slightly. A small breath passed between the pair, drawn close by some unforeseen circumstances.

"I will always be around." She breathed out, a shuffle of steps brought her closer towards the prince, smiling gently. Everything about him had been drawn into perfection, leaving her with chance but to dip closer towards him. Elegance brought her closer, the feel of his heart thumping under the palm of her hand evolving into the beat of perfection.

"I know." He whispered, head brought close. A gentle tug against her petite form and soon, the young Pendragon had engaged himself in a magical kiss by the only woman he had and would ever love. The future would withstand everything he would put it through; to know and see first hand, even if it were simply a dream, that Guinevere would in fact still be a constant in his life only made things better.

THE END.

[Dedicated to Pluto-she knows who she is]

* * *

**Now, this story took a completely different turn than I had expected. I had other plans for this, but as I wrote the last bit, I felt that that particular part reamined to be a pretty good ending.  
I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks to all the reviews, I was able to finish this in two days, which is the first time ever.**

If you all like, I may attempt another Merlin fic based on something else, obviously.

Review, please. Hope you all loved reading this as much I did writing it. :)


End file.
